Hell House
by Elibe
Summary: Hell House es una adaptacion de la novela de terror del mismo nombre. Cuenta la historia de cuatro personas que intentan averiguar lo ocurrido en la casa infernal, el lugar mas encantado de todo el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Volví a escribir un fanfic, YEY!. Sé que estuve perdida y de momento deje suspendido mi otro FF, pero me entraron muchas ganas de escribir este. La culpa, el libro Hell House que me encanto. Hacía bastante que no leí un libro de terror, es mas, antes de ese me lei la saga del Brujo Geralt de Rivia y luego los primeros tres libros del queridísimo elfo oscuro Drizzt. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para terminar este FF y que sea lo más fiel posible a la historia original.

* * *

Vamos con un Disclaimer doble:

Fairy tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Hiro Mashima.

Hell House y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Richard Matheson.

* * *

Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar cuáles son los cambios entre los personajes originales del libro y los personajes de Fairy tail, que están envejecidos.

Doctor Lionel Barret = Gajeel Redfox

Edith Barret = Levy McGarden (Aunque será llamada convenientemente Levy Redfox)

Florence Tanner = Cana Alberona

Benjamin Franklin Fisher = Loke (Aunque me hubiera gustado mas Lucy, pero necesitaba otro personaje masculino)

Casa Belasco = Casa Dragneel

Daniel Belasco = Zeref Dragneel

* * *

 **La entrevista**

* * *

 **14 de diciembre - 10:24 hs**

La limusina avanzaba raudamente por las estrechas calles de Buenos Aires. El sonido de la lluvia golpeaba con fiereza sobre el techo, dando una bella sensación de relajación. La chofer lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

—Sabe doctor, el señor Dreyar es una persona muy reservada. Sea lo sea que hable con él, no tiene que comentar nada con ninguno de sus parientes cercanos.

—Lo entiendo señora Mirayane, seré precavido. ¿Usted sabe algo sobre la entrevista?

—Si—Lo volvió a mirar de reojo, se llevo el cigarrillo a la boca dando una larga pitada—Algo vinculada a su especialidad y estoy segura que el señor Dreyar ofrecerá una… Excelente remuneración.

La limusina se detuvo en una inmensa torre. La señora Mirayane descendió deprisa y le abrió la puerta el doctor. Este le agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza y se introdujeron en el edificio. Ingresaron en la vivienda, se despojo del pesado sobretodo que lo protegía del frio y se sentó.

El aire del departamento era agradable, con un ligero toque a limón. Los muebles de estilo victoriano, contrastaban con la hermosa vista de una ciudad moderna. El doctor se removió en la silla incomodo, tratando de que sus nervios no lo traicionen.

—Puede ingresar señor Redfox.

La primera imagen es la que más importa en una entrevista laboral. Por eso fue impecable, con su mejor traje, un peinado perfecto y un perfume suave. Pero al notar al anciano postrado en su cama, creyó que semejante formalidad no servía para nada.

El señor Dreyar estaba recostado con un pijama que desprendía el aroma de la muerte. Tenía conectado un respirador artificial y sus ojos carecían del brillo que poseían los vivos. El cáncer terminal que le diagnosticaron cuatro semanas atrás, habrá avanzado a una velocidad sin igual.

—Tome asiento aquí doctor Redfox—El señor Dreyar apunto hacia una silla de madera.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—Fatal. Igual no lo invite para hablar de mi estado de salud, tengo un trabajo que puede ayudarlo.

—Entendido, ¿de qué se trata?

—Es sobre la casa Dragneel. Me gustaría que pase allí una semana doctor Redfox—Los ojos del doctor brillaron tenuemente—Le pagare cien mil dólares.

—¿Cien mil dólares solo por la estadía?

—En efecto. También se que usted tiene interés en probar cierta maquina que ayudo a construir. Puede utilizarla, mientras cumpla mi requisito de estar allí.

—Habrá que embalarla y el despacho hasta la casa Dragneel debe ser costoso.

—No hay problemas, usted sabe que el dinero no tiene caso. Tan solo hable con mi asistente en este punto.

—También hay que revisar la instalación eléctrica, la calefacción y la comida.

—No se preocupes, enviare un equipo de mantenimiento a realizar las reparaciones pertinentes para que su estadía sea tolerable. La comida no será un problema, una pareja de ancianos se ha ofrecido para llevarles las cuatro comidas, eso sí, no tendrán ningún contacto con ustedes. No queremos que la atmosfera sea molestada—Esbozo una ligera sonrisa sin dientes.

—¿"Ustedes"?—Repitió el doctor—¿Acaso somos un equipo de trabajo?

—Claro, es la única condición extraordinaria para obtener el pago de los cien mil dólares. Un equipo de profesionales de la parapsicología.

Al doctor Redfox le hubiera encantado trabajar con su equipo habitual. Pero al ser una paga tan exorbitante, no podía arriesgare a perderla.

—¿Quiénes son estas personas que me acompañaran?

—El señor Loke y la señora Cana Alberona.

Loke era conocido como el mejor médium físico de todo el continente. Su don se dio en la niñez y desde entonces su madre lo ha explotado como una mina de oro, moviéndolo en cada feria estatal y realizando trabajos por toda la nación. No le molestaba en si su presencia, ya que sabía que fue el único sobreviviente del último intento de exorcismo de la Casa Dragneel.

Por otro lado, la señora Cana Alberona no parecía ser el mejor ejemplo para realizar semejante tarea. Es una vidente y lectora de cartas. Para una persona como Redfox, que tenía un doctorado física y que creía en los trastornos físicos de los objetos, era un insulto mezclarla con una sencilla espiritista. Todo el mundo sabía que los fantasmas no existen.

—Antes de que proteste doctor, tengo que recordarle que esta es mi única demanda. Bueno, terminaremos la entrevista aquí, necesito descansar. Mi asistente se contactara con usted para ultimar los detalles.

El doctor estaba exultante, no solo obtendría una suma nada despreciable de dinero para su retiro, sino que le dieron la excusa perfecta para probar su teoría. Si su máquina lograba quitar todos los residuos de energía que poseía la casa Dragneel, publicaría su libro y la parapsicología seria tratada como una ciencia respetable entre los duros y tercos científicos que se burlan de ella.

 **20:02 hs**

Levy había traído la cena, estofado de carne. Al doctor le agradaban las comidas consistentes y era un fiero negador de la cocina por microondas. Su esposa se sentó y comenzó a comer intranquila.

—Te veo feliz amor mío, ese trabajo que te ofrecieron puede ser la oportunidad que siempre has buscado.

—Es cierto—Mordió una albóndiga llena de salsa—Ese dinero será suficiente para que pueda jubilarme y tener un colchón de seguridad para darnos los lujos que siempre quise entregarte.

—Sabes que no deseo nada, soy feliz mientras pueda leer alguna novela. Pero…

El doctor la observo, la clara preocupación de su esposa por ser el ultimo trabajo y no poder realizarlo con su equipo habitual la estaba alarmando. La conocía bastante bien después de tantos años de sufrimiento como para anticiparse en todos sus conversaciones.

—Pero…—Intento ayudarla.

—Me gustaría ir contigo.

—No. Estaré bien solo, además esta casa es algo diferente.

—¿Qué tiene de diferente con los otros lugares en los cuales te ayude?

—Nada… solo el trasfondo, esta casa tiene una historia de promiscuidad y tragedia sin igual en el mundo.

—Aun así, quiero acompañarte, tengo una corazonada.

El doctor Redfox rio alegremente al oír la palabra "corazonada"

—Tú sabes que no creo en eso. Esta es mi oportunidad de lograr que la parapsicología sea tratada de forma digna frente al resto de las demás ciencias. Por ahora solo somos el hazmerreir y todos creen que hemos desperdiciado nuestras vidas al estudiar hechos paranormales. Pues yo creo que no y cuando utilice mi maquina en esa casa, tendré todas las pruebas necesarias. Terminare el borrador de mi libro y obtendré el reconocimiento de toda la comunidad científica o al menos, de una parte de ella.

Levy mordió un poco de carne y observo el plato en silencio.

—Lo sé querido, pero tengo que acompañarte. Por favor, hazlo, habla con ese anciano moribundo para que me permita acompañarte… tengo que estar ahí, para ver el momento en el cual triunfas. Además…

El doctor Redfox sabía a que se refería. No había quedado bien después de aquella batalla en la que todos creían que había muerto. Tuvo que retirarse y se dedico a los estudios con grandes progresos. Aun así, su cuerpo quedo muy debilitado de la cintura para abajo. Cojeaba notoriamente y los días húmedos los huesos le roían hasta hacerlo doblar de dolor. Por esa razón vivía prácticamente anestesiado. Pero eso no era lo peor, había quedado impotente y aunque su esposa nunca se lo reclamó, su voraz apetito sexual quedo contenido.

—Tengo que cuidarte, estarás toda una semana en esa casa abandonada. Puede que me necesites para que te ayude a caminar o darte tus medicinas. No quiero dejarte solo, por favor amor.

—Está bien, luego de cenar telefoneare a la asistente del señor Makarov, estoy seguro que sabrán comprender mis razones.

—Gracias.

Comieron tranquilamente. Esa noche, el doctor estaba tan entusiasmado que no logro consumar el sueño. Si su máquina, la que tanto dinero le costó a la universidad, cumplía su función, él sería el hombre más importante del mundo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la introducción a la historia y esperemos que sepa como transmitir ese terror psicológico que tiene el libro en muchas menos paginas.

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. 02 - Casa infernal

Segundo capitulo del nuevo FF. Ahora nos metemos de lleno en la descripción de la casa, así solo lo hacemos una sola vez. Los personajes aun no se desarrollan demasiado, pero ya se ve una pequeña confrontación en el grupo. Esperemos que sea algo simple y no pase a mayores, ya que la casa infernal se devora a los débiles.

 **Casa Dragneel**

 **22 de diciembre** \- 15:17 hs

El fabuloso cadillac avanzaba raudamente por las pronunciadas sierras de Córdoba. En un silencio abrumador viajaban los cuatro miembros del equipo de búsqueda. El señor Loke conducía el coche con exagerada seguridad. El doctor Redfox era su acompañante, mientras que las dos mujeres, Levy y Alberona iban detrás observando el paisaje.

—¿Por qué construyo el señor Dragneel su casa en esta zona?—Deseo sacar charla el doctor para romper el frio silencio que lo envolvía.

En un principio nadie respondió nada. Todos los presentes lo observaron de forma silenciosa y apremiante. Luego, el señor Loke rompió el silencio para fortuna del doctor.

—Mas allá de la extrema calma que rodea esta zona, las altas cumbres están rodeados de una especie de energía extrasensorial bastante poderosa—Loke saco una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo frontal de su camisa, encendió un pucho y expulso el dulce humo—El señor Dragneel era un hombre sencillo, que heredo una fortuna por parte de su padre. Realizaba fiestas muy libertinas para la época. Algunos creen que disfrutaba de ellas en un principio, pero luego se dedico a estudiar el comportamiento humano, hasta que llego el fin de sus penosos días.

—Entiendo. Considerando que usted fue el único sobreviviente del último grupo, ¿Podría contarnos algo más de lo que acontecía dentro de la casa?

—Preferiría que no—dio una nueva pitada a su cigarrillo—Lo hablaremos mas adelante, cuando lleguemos a casa Dragneel.

El doctor se percato de que los nervios estaban aniquilando a ese hombre. No era para menos, fue el más grande médium físico que hubo en la nación y quizás hasta del continente. Su fracaso en esta casa lo habrá marcado de por vida, ya que luego desapareció y se alejo del ambiente. Quizás el recuerdo de sus colegas lo aniquilado mentalmente y tan solo la necesidad de tomar el dinero lo arrastro hasta ese lugar.

—Vaya, ¿esta casa esta realmente encantada?—Pregunto Levy por curiosidad.

Su marido la observo de forma inquisitiva.

—No, hubo manifestaciones.

—Yo diría más que manifestaciones doctor—Por primera vez hablo Alberona—La perversiones que ocurrieron durante tantos años, han provocado que los espíritus estén atormentados, atrapados en esa casa y reciben a todos los que desean ayudarlos de forma hostil. Recuerde que hubo dos intentos de exorcizar la casa y todos terminaron en tragedia.

—Eso no implica que las "manifestaciones" hayan asesinado a las personas, todos murieron por culpa de otros y recuerde que el profesor Fullbuster acabo en un loquero al contemplar lo ocurrido.

Levy estaba aterrada del lugar adonde se dirigirían. Tenía un repertorio de muerte y perturbaciones nunca antes vista por ella. Había trabajado muchas veces al lado de su esposo, pero en esta ocasión creía que sucedería algo distinto, algo especial.

Loke aparco el cadillac. Una espesa niebla los había envueltos, sin dejarles ver donde se encontraba casa Dragneel.

—¿Cómo encontraremos la casa?—Pregunto Alberona.

—Síganme, aun recuerdo el lugar en el que se ubica.

Caminaron detrás de Loke. El médium se introducía en la niebla de forma precavida. Saco la caja de cigarrillos y encendió uno. Cuando la nicotina recorrió su sangre, se alivio y recupero la confianza.

Levy observo hacia atrás. La niebla había envuelto el hermoso cadillac negro, alejándolos de la única oportunidad que tenían de abandonar este terrible lugar.

Un desagradable olor, tan irritante que Levy no pudo contener las lagrimas que le produjeron la toz. Su marido se llevo un pañuelo a la nariz, mientras que Alberona buscaba con la vista el origen de semejante peste.

—¿De donde viene ese olor desagradable?

—Pregunto Alberona.

—Es el pantano. El señor Dragneel mando a construir a principio de siglo un lago artificial para sus actividades. Esta zona es semiárida, lo que habrá representado un gran esfuerzo económico.

Llegaron a un pequeño puente de madera. El grupo se detuvo a contemplar el agua estancada. Estaba ennegrecida por la suciedad del fondo y de vez en cuando largaba una gota de gas hacia la superficie. Más allá del puente se ubicaba un jardín muerto. Las delicadas plantas que habrán exhibido murieron por la falta de cuidado.

Como por arte de magia, apareció la casa Dragneel entre la niebla. Los enormes portones de roble tallado a mano parecían inamovibles. Las paredes eran de ladrillo rojo y extensas columnas ascendían hasta el segundo piso. No había ventanas por ningún lado, lo que ayudo a darle un ambiente claustrofóbico al lugar.

—No logro entender como construyen semejante mansión sin ninguna ventana—Pregunto Alberona al notar que nadie realizaba un comentario.

—La casa tenia ventanales hermosos en sus comienzos. Cuando la degeneración de los huéspedes llego al limite en que no se podían contemplar, el señor Dragneel ordeno tapiarlas y de esa forma aminorar el tormento—Explico Loke.

El doctor Redfox se detuvo en el umbral, se toco el bolsillo para sentir la pesada llave de bronce. Era el único en que el señor Makarov había confiado para tener semejante tesoro. Introdujo la llave y la giro dos veces. Pero la puerta no se movió ningún centímetro. Volvió a girar cuatro veces la llave para el otro lado y nada. Oyó un murmullo a su espalda.

—Hay veces que las cerraduras viejas se traban.

Volvió a intentarlo, giro cuatro veces para el lado inicial e hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que poseía. La puerta cedió y con un chirrido insoportable se abrió.

La empresa que fue a limpiar la casa hizo un trabajo digno. Aunque había un antiguo e impregnado aroma a humedad, el suelo estaba sin polvo.

El doctor Redfox busco los interruptores de la luz. Los encontró al costado de la puerta y los acciono.

—No hay caso, no hay electricidad.

—¿Cómo que no hay electricidad?—Pregunto Levy con un hilo de preocupación—¿No lo habían reparado?

—La instalación es muy vieja, por lo que el generador se habrá estropeado nuevamente. Mas tarde telefoneare al señor Makarov para informarle y que envíen a un técnico a la brevedad.

El doctor Redfox introdujo su mano en el maletín y rebusco. Al sentir el pequeño tubo ovalado sonrió complacido. Cerró la puerta principal y las penumbras los engulleron. Encendió la linterna, iluminando la habitación con un pequeño haz de luz.

—Veo que ya estaba preparado—Dijo Loke.

—Hombre precavido vale por dos. ¿Exploramos la casa?

—Me gustaría hacer una sesión en nuestra primera noche, quizás logremos contactarnos con el espíritu del señor Dragneel.

Redfox intento no ofuscar a la espiritista con su escepticismo, por lo que acepto la petición.

—Luego de cenar lo haremos, la grabaremos si no le molesta.

—No hay problema doctor, se que usted es mas físico…

El doctor omitió el comentario sarcástico de la espiritista y comenzó a explorar. Primero ingresaron a un inmenso comedor, tan extenso que no lograban ver el final. Las paredes eran de mosaico hermoso. Las sillas de fino roble, poseían columnas ramificadas a modo de decoración en el respaldo. En el techo tres extensos candelabros darían toda la iluminación necesaria. La mesa gigante e interminable, de una sola pieza que debió de pertenecer a algún árbol anciano. Allí reposaban varios veleros de bronces a modo de decoración. El doctor Redfox tomo dos por si encontraban velas mas adelante.

Empujaron dos puertas extensas para llegar a la cocina. El lugar era extenso, pero no tanto como el comedor. Había tres hornos gigantes y una mesada metálica llena de anafes. La cantidad de gas que debían de gastar era inmensa. Los banquetes que debieron preparar los grandes maestros culinarios serian la envidia de las personas que nunca visitaron casa Dragneel. Buscaron por los distintos cajones hasta que Levy encontró muchas velas.

—Aquí hay velas...

Las luces amarillentas de las llamas alejaron las penumbras un poco y con ellas, las sombras terroríficas que se dibujaban.

Salieron a un pequeño pasillo de servicio, en cual había una puerta y una escalera que descendía.

—Por aquí vamos al salón de baile. Pero primero bajemos, hay mas que cosas que podemos explorar y al regresar cruzaremos por este salón hacia la entrada y las escaleras del segundo piso—Dijo Loke que era el único conocedor de la casa.

—Muy bien, guíenos.

Descendieron por las escaleras y la humedad de intensifico. Cruzaron una pequeña puerta de madera podrida y llegaron a otro pasillo pero con tres puertas. El doctor abrió la de su izquierda.

Era un sótano. Pudo contemplar las estanterías vacías, pero que en un glorioso pasado estaban llenas con las mejores botellas de vino del mundo. Giro la linterna y pudo ver el generador estropeado y una pared de concreto.

Se dirigió a la puerta del frente. Al tocar el pomo sintió un ligero golpe de energía estática. Raro, ya que no debía de estar cargo en este momento.

—¡Alto!—Grito Alberona.

Levy reprimió un grito aterrado y Redfox la odió por haber asustado a su esposa. Loke asentía en silencio.

—Es la capilla de la casa—Sentencio Loke.

—No puedo ingresar allí… hay… una energía que me lo impide.

—Señora Alberona, no debemos separarnos, la casa es tan grande que nos perderíamos.

—Estaré bien aquí, ustedes exploren. Por amor a Dios háganlo rápido.

—No tardaremos—Dijo el doctor.

La capilla era tan grande como para ser la envidia de cualquier otra iglesia de la región. Montones de banquetas de madera negra, hermosamente decoradas se ubicaban en hilera. En el piso una alfombra persa que se dirigía al altar. El ambiente estaba cubierto de un polvo rancio y una humedad tan insoportable, que se hacía difícil respirar. Un gritito de nerviosismo alarmo a Levy.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mira las paredes querido… son asquerosas.

Los tapices representaban a montones de serafines, demonios, ángeles y humanos en una gigantesca orgia. Los rostros de placer de todos los representados eran la mayor blasfemia se podía encontrar. Pero eso no era nada cuando observo al Cristo con un desproporcionado pene erguido, que descansaba en una gigantesca cruz de madera en lo alto del altar.

—Por Dios… el dueño de este lugar era un enfermo. Salgamos de aquí… te lo ruego.

El doctor Redfox asintió. Regresaron al pasillo y cerraron la puerta de la capilla corrupta. La señora Alberona no estaba.

—¡Señorita Alberona!—Grito Loke nervioso ante la desaparición.

—¿Habrá sido la casa?—Pregunto Levy

—No lo creo… Mejor busquémosla.

La encontraron en la siguiente habitación. Estaba observando la profunda piscina llena de agua estancada. El doctor Redfox se coloco junto a ella. Le hubiera encantado nadar en esta belleza de piscina, le tomaría un día limpiarla y quizás unas horas llenarla.

—¿Por qué se alejo del pasillo?—Inquirió Loke una vez que se juntaron.

—Lo siento, es que ese lugar me inundaba de una gran inquietud. Además me pareció oír un ruido por esta zona.

—Pues yo no veo nada… Salvo allá…

El doctor Redfox camino con paso seguro hasta una lejana puerta de madera. _Si esto era una piscina, eso de allá debía de ser un sauna_. Al mover la puerta, noto que si, era un sauna inmenso. Sus doloridos huesos necesitaban de ese exultante vapor que tanto confort le generaba. La señora Alberona se coloco a su costado.

—Yo no entraría a este lugar doctor, siento un aura oscura…

—Las auras oscuras no existen señora Alberona, le aseguro que no hay problema alguno en que algunos tomemos un baño de vapor. Estoy seguro de que le agradara.

—No creo que me agrade y le aconsejo que no entre ahí solo.

—Le tomare el consejo, buscare alguien que me acompañe. Ahora regresemos, aun quedan varios lugares que recorrer.

Regresaron con la tenue luz de las velas. Las sombras diabólicas se dibujaban en cada recoveco oscuro. Pronto dejaron atrás el pasillo y ascendieron por las escaleras hacia el primer piso. La puerta de la cocina continuaba abierta, por lo que el doctor la cerró silenciosamente y se giro para entrar en otro cuarto.

Era el salón de baile. Una extensa galería decorada finamente con columnas y tapices dorados. El suelo era de mármol frio y se oía un bello taconeo por doquier. El salón era muy extenso, casi tanto como el comedor y quizás lo fuera, pero el hecho de que no haya muebles, generaba una sensación de magnitud sin igual.

—¿Te imaginas la cantidad de bailes que se habrán celebrado?—Pregunto Levy.

—Muchos supongo…—Respondió Redfox.

—Todos los días—Comento Loke y fue de lo poco que comento de la casa Dragneel—Bailaban por altas horas, explorando los distintos géneros que hubo durante toda la historia de la humanidad. Mientras la decadencia llegaba a la casa, estos bailes se convirtieron en algo distinto, algo espiritual, intentaban invocar criaturas del averno y venerarlas. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que eran ellos mismos los demonios.

—Vaya… que personas decadentes vivieron en este lugar—Intento calmar el doctor a su esposa.

Pronto llegaron a la puerta y regresaron al hall principal. Allí había una escalera que conducía al segundo piso. La tomaron y llegaron a un pequeño vestíbulo con dos puertas. El primero, era un extenso teatro con tantas butacas, que era más grande que cualquier sala de cine de la ciudad más cercana. El piso era de madera y rechinaba con cada paso. Regresaron al notar que no encontrarían nada útil en aquel sitio.

Finalmente solo quedaba un pasillo largo y muy extenso. En ambos costados había habitaciones, las cuales fueron acondicionadas para ellos cuatro. La primera que vieron era un extenso dúplex con dos camas matrimoniales y un baño en la parte de abajo.

—Si no les molesta, mi esposa y yo tomaremos este.

—Muy bien, nos veremos en la cena—Dijo Alberona.

El resto de las habitaciones eran similares. Más pequeñas, con un armario y un baño al costado. La señora Alberona tomo la habitación continua a la del doctor y el señor Loke la más alejada.

17:14 hs

Levy había terminado de ordenar la ropa de ellos en el armario. Observo a su esposo, dormía plácidamente una pequeña siesta reparadora. El no había mencionado nada, pero estaba completamente adolorido por la extensa caminata que realizó en la exploración de la casa Dragneel. Creyó que la había engañado, pero no quiso utilizar su bastón para caminar frente al resto del equipo.

Levy suspiro nerviosa. Este lugar le ponía los pelos de punta. Tenía razón su esposo al comentarle que era distinto al resto de los lugares a los cuales lo acompaño. Ahora creía que estar siete días a oscuras, sin ningún otro entretenimiento era lo peor. Si tan solo hubiera traído algunas novelas que tenía en su gigantesca biblioteca, todo seria más llevadero. Pero no, la muy tonta creyó que estaría todo el tiempo ocupada y que la realización de su marido era lo más importante de su vida. Observo el manuscrito del libro y le dio un vistazo. Lo dejo al poco tiempo y se tendió en la cama, con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo.

17:52 hs

Loke desempaco sus escasas pertenencias y se tendió en la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre la nuca. ¿Por qué tuvo que volver a este terrible lugar? La respuesta era obvia, necesitaba los cien grandes para poder tener una vida más que tranquila. Solamente tenía que resistir una semana a la casa. No cometería los mismos errores de cuando fue un simple niño. No, ya no era tan tonto y confiado, ahora tenía experiencia y se volvió muy precavido. Fue esa misma cautela la que no le permitió abrir sus habilidades y entrar en la capilla. La señora Alberona está cometiendo un grave error al permitir a la casa ingresar en su ser. ¿Debo advertirle de su error?

—No, aun no hay necesidad de alarmarse. No mientras la casa este así de tranquila—Saco un pitillo y lo fumo con suma tranquilidad—Solo una semana, solo eso necesito.

18:22 hs

El agua de la ducha salió turbia, llena de un terrible oxido, pero poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta estar limpia. El vapor emergió pronto y dio un suspiro de tranquilidad. Creyó que la caldera no funcionaria mas, pero por fortuna, aun había algo que si servía en esta vieja casa.

Se introdujo en el agua caliente y espero. Estaba disipando las dudas de su mente. No supo el por qué no logro ingresar en la capilla. Ese lugar tenía un aura extremadamente poderosa, pero era algo clave en su búsqueda. Lo intuía, sino ¿Por qué la casa no la habría dejado entrar?

No importaba, tenía algo más importante y debía de estar serena. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lograba tener un encuentro éxito con algún espíritu. En su momento fue una buena médium espiritual, pero aun así, debía de lograr tener una gran concentración.

Además había un factor externo, su equipo. Loke estaba cerrado a la casa, lo noto apenas llego. Callado y oculto en una máscara de seriedad que no cumplía ningún rol útil al equipo. Pero eso lo descartaba, ya que su principal colaborador era el doctor Redfox. Un importante físico que era escéptico con los fenómenos paranormales y que creía firmemente en que la única forma de demostrar sus teorías era con fenómenos físicos. Tenían que convencerlo de trabajar juntos, ellos podrían disipar el mal que se encontraba en esta casa y que los espíritus descansaran tranquilos.

Si lograba convencerlo, la tarea seria sencilla y rápida.

¿Reviews?


End file.
